


You're My Anchor

by Panthera_Leo



Category: teen wolf - Fandom
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Beta Scott, Blow Jobs, Bottom Scott, Dirty Talk, Fluff, Gay, Gay Sex, Gay Smut, Kissing, M/M, Minor dirty talk, Sciles, Skittles, Smut, Stiles is Scott's Anchor, Teen Wolf, Top Stiles, Underage - Freeform, no condom cuz theyre both virgins, requested to write, season one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-27
Updated: 2016-06-27
Packaged: 2018-07-18 14:18:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7318642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Panthera_Leo/pseuds/Panthera_Leo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scott struggles to tell Stiles he's his anchor and not Allison. What happens when Scott can't hide his emotions any longer and the truth eventually comes out?</p>
            </blockquote>





	You're My Anchor

**Author's Note:**

  * For [astrospace](https://archiveofourown.org/users/astrospace/gifts).



> astrospace suggested me to write this, so I accept. Hope you like it! Btw, I managed to get it done way sooner than expected!

It wasn't Allison Scott was thinking about to calm his heart rate down. As the coach was yelling at him for not doing an assignment, his heart rate increased and that's when he started to focus, trying to think of anything to calm him down. At the same time Allison grabbed his hand, Scott's hearing focused on his best friend's beating heart.

It was a week after that, and Scott was getting scared. He'd listen to Stiles' heart beat whenever he'd get a chnace, the sound vibrating every bone in his body. For one whole week, Stiles was convince that Allison is Scott's anchor, and Scott was starting to convince himself that Stiles was his.  
It only made sense; why else would Scott feel this way about his best friend? He wanted to ask for help, but Derek wasn't exactly his friend, and he couldn't go to his mother about this. Scott was on his own with this one.

It was every night after that week, Scott would hear Stiles' heart beat inbedded in his memory, and he felt his cock start to grow in his shorts. He couldn't help himself but to snake a hand over his belly and put his hand down his pants and jerk off to the naughty thought of his best friend. He would think of Stiles' innocent smile, and big, light-brown eyes look up at him while he watched Stiles suck his dick. He'd cum within minutes, then felt guilty after cleaning up the news. These would happen each night for the for following week, each night ending in Scott shooting his load all over his abs; Each clean up followed by guilt. 

It slowly ate Scott away, his little secret making him feel worst each time he saw his best friend, which made his cock spring to life. Scott thought about wrapping his fingers in his dark hair and touching his pale skin in places he's never touches before. All he thought about was grabbing Stiles and pinning him against a wall, to kiss and bite those soft lips, and grind into his thigh, leaving claiming marks to let everyone know Stiles was his. 

But now, Stiles was in the middle of his room, looking straight at Scott as he looked at Stiles with hungry eyes. Then, he snapped back to reality when he heard shouting.  
"Huh?" Scott glared at Stiles, trying to focus on not popping a boner. But the more he thought about it, the worst it got.  
"Exactly what I'm talking about Scotty, you haven't been yourself lately. You've been dosing off, been distant from me, and Allison-" Scott had it there.  
"She's not my anchor." Stiles shifted his ear to Scott.   
"What" Stiles sweared he heard wrong.  
"Allison isn't my anchor, you are Stiles." Scott didn't dare to look at his best friend, he kept his eyes pinned to the floor.  
"What are you talking about, Scott?" Stiles held a vague expression. Scott lifted his head.  
"Damn, Stiles, it's you. You're my anchor." And Stiles wanted to reply, but was immediately attacked by a pair of lips on his; they were Scott's lips. The kiss was innocent, lasted no more than 5 seconds, Scott the only one moving his lips, Stiles a little taken back remained still. Then, they parted. When Scott opened his eyes, he saw a pair of light brown ones. Stiles held an unreadable expression, Scott was getting scared. The thought of losing Stiles forever because of his selfish needs crossed his mind.  
"Stiles..?" Scott said.  
"I'm your amchor?" Scott was surprised to get a respond out of Stiles so quickly.  
"For a few weeks now." Scott didn't get a reply this time  
"I'm sorry, Stiles. We won't ever bring this up again, I don't want this to ruin our friendship, but I'm gonna tell you now. I want you, I want you so bad. And I love you, as a friend and more, but nothing can ever break this friendship apar-" Scott went mute as Stiles' lips collided with his. Taken back at first, but Scott fell into it. Slowly, Scott placed his fingers on Stiles' sides while Stiles' cupped Scott's face. It was foreign, felt way beyond their reach, but they went with it. Their kissing sloppy, but they don't care. Scott bit Stiles' lower lip, quickly intruding his tongue down his best friend's throat. Scott felt Stiles moan within the kiss. He pushed Stiles backwards, slamming his back against his bedroom door. Damn, he's lucky his mom was at work, he thought. He felt Stiles pull at his shirt, Scott obliged raising his arms up for Stiles.  
"You're fucking amazing." Stiles said eying his now shirtless best friend. And before Stiles could reply, Stiles started to bite and suck at Scott's neck, the marks healing at a quick pace. Scott started to pull on Stiles' shirt, and Stiles obliged, stopping what he was doing making Scott wimper. Stiles chuckled. Once his shirt was off, Scott couldn't resist. He held down Stiles' wrists against the door, sucking at the boys neck, licking and biting at the lake flesh, leaving purple marks.  
"You're mine now," Scott sound demanding, Scott being in charge turned on Stiles even more. Scott brought his mouth to Stiles' nipple, biting and licking the nub while flicking the other with his finger. It drove Stiles mad, the pleasure increasing his moans, pushing forward into Scott's mouth.  
Still holding down his wrists, Scott licked his way down, going pass the trail of hair that grew thicker, dragging his tongue over the belly button and stopping at the denim. Scott relaeased his hold, then started to unbutton the jeans. Stiles swallowed hard as he felt some relief when he heard the pop of his jeans, then came the zip. Scott fanned his fingers over Stiles' is stomach, teasing Stiles. Stiles groaned, then Scott yanked his jeans to his ankles. Just beyond the cotton stood what Scott was searching for, and it was tenting right in front of his face. Stiles took off the jeans completely, kicking them to the side. Scott has seen Stiles naked more than he can count, but never seen him hard. Scott quickly pulled down Stiles is boxer briefs, his thick, long tool hitting Stiles' stomach. Scott gripped the rigid shaft and started to jerk off Stiles. The teen have an abrupt moan, the pleasure coarsing through his body. Then, he felt something wet go up his shaft then over his head, ingulfing the swollen head of his uncut cock. He groaned, the pleasure going to his spine making him shiver.  
"Fuck, oh shit. Scotty." Stiles cursed as he felt Scott take him halfway to the base, then go back up. It went on like that, his tongue wrapping around the head and swipping over the slit every time Scott went down. At one point, Stiles wrapped his fingers in Scott's haif, and pushed Scott down on his cock. Scott's nose was buried in Stiles' pubes as he felt his cock go down his throat.  
"Scott.. gonna.. not gonna last long." Then Scott pulled off, Stiles giving a small cry.  
"Don't want you to cum yet." A trail of precum connected with Scott's jaw and Stiles' glistening cock. Scott got off his knees, and kissed Stiles, who got a taste of himself in Scott's mouth. Stiles pushed Scott to his bed, back first.  
"Take off the clothes. Now." Stiles demanded. That made Scott's cock pulse even harder, and without hesitation he quickly began to undo his clothes, throwing them across the room. Stiles got between Scott on the bed, gripping the huge cock in front of him, licking from Scott's dangling balls to the underside of his dick, and ingulfing the head of Scott's cock. Scott moaned beneath the pale teen, but it didn't stop there. Stiles took the rest of Scott's cock in his mouth, deepthroating Scott until Stiles felt his nose hit the lationos' pubes.  
"Oh, fuck, Stiles!" Scott groaned, his fists clenched to the sheets under him. Stiles kept doing exactly that, then Scott took control, holding into Stiles' head bringing him down on his cock. Then, Scott felt a Stiles' finger probe his hole. And that sent Scott over the edge, cumming unexpectedly in Stiles' mouth while his whole cock was down the teens throats. Load after load, as Stiles kept sucking on Scott's cock, making the beta plea. Stiles pulled of his cock, and was about to slid his finger out of Scott's hole.  
"No, keep going. I want you to fuck me." And Stiles didn't bother to reject, as he kept on fucking his finger in and out of Scott, using his spit as lube.  
"Lube.. in.. in the drawer." Scott said. Stiles quickly went to go get it. He poured it in his finger and went back to work, twisting and digging deep. When Stiles got to three fingers, Scott was begging for Stiles' cock. Stiles pulled his fingers out of Scott's gapiing hole, slicked his cock up with line and started to slolwy enter Scott. But time was at the essence for Scott, he pushed forward, lodging Stiles' cock inside him, taking him balls deep. Stiles gave a heavy sigh, feeling Scott's walls clench around him.  
"Fuck, Scotty. You feel so good."  
"Just fuck me, please." And Stiles started, but it wasn't anything slow. Stiles couldn't gain control, pounding Scott, making his legs shake and throttle from the pleasure. Each thrust making Scott make a new sound, these sounds inspiring Stiles to give a deeper thrust. And for a moment, the two looked at each other and smiled, almost a slight laugh. Stiles leaned forward and kissed Scott on the lips, their moans echoing while their tongues danced.  
"I'm.. gonna, not long.." Stiles tried his best to warn.  
"Me too.." And Stiles' thrust started to get slower and longer.  
"Cum for me, Scotty, come on." And that's all Scott needed to cum hands free, shooting his spunk on Stiles' stomach and his own. And that's when Stiles gave a horrific moan, burrying his cock deep in Scott, his slit spluring hot liquid in Scott.  
They collapsed on top of each other, not caring about the mess on each other's stomach. 

 

"You didn't know?" They held hands while in their sides, staring into each other's eyes.  
"How could I?" Scott asked.  
"The whole hightened sense werewolf thing." Stiles replied.  
"I dont know how to control my abailitiies, at least not all of them." Stiles smiled.  
"I love you, I've been in love with you." Stiles rubbed Scott's knuckles.  
"I love you, too. You're my anchor, I'll always love you."


End file.
